Problem: $\left(-7x + 10\right)\left(-10x + 3\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -7x \cdot \left(-10x + 3\right) + 10 \cdot \left(-10x + 3\right)$ $= \left( -7x \cdot -10x \right) + \left( -7x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -10x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 70x^2 + \left( -7x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -10x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 70x^2 + \left( -21x - 100x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 70x^2 - 121x + \left( 10 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 70x^2 - 121x + 30$